End Of Kindness
by Thunderbird Resurrection
Summary: After being abandoned by her parents at a young age, Fluttershy must learn to survive out in the cold wilderness of Everfree Forest. Sixteen years later, she went from a frightened filly to a strong, hardened mare. The years were hard on her, but this is just the beginning. This is her journey and the ending of her kindness...because the world outside of her forest, is chaos


******_Thanks To my friends Midnight and Sean for editing and proof reading my work, enjoy._**

**End of Kindness**  
**By Thunderbird Resurrection**  
Prologue  
Abandoned

"Where are we going mommy, and daddy?" The small yellow filly said in the back seat of the carriage. In front were two adult ponies wearing expensive apparel as the carriage was pulled to an unknown location. The small filly held to her doll as the carriage went deeper into a forested area, far from civilization.  
"We'll be there shortly, Fluttershy..." The male pony said calmly to his daughter in the back. The male pony leaned toward his wife and whispered into her ear. "How much farther?"  
"About another mile..." His wife whispered back.  
"I can't wait that long...We have to drop her somewhere, we have to get her off our hooves..." With that, they both nodded. The male Pegasus turned and smiled. "Hey, sweetie...We're going to stop here...Can you step out of the carriage for a few minutes? We need to park the carriage someplace..." He gave off a smile.  
The small filly smiled. "Okay daddy." She hugged her winged doll and whispered. "I love you Flittershy."  
After a brief second, the carriage stopped and Fluttershy opened the carriage door to get out. Her dad looked out the window. "Now don't you move a muscle, we'll be right back." With that, the carriage moved again and Fluttershy watched as it disappeared behind the dense forest.  
Fluttershy sat on a log nearby and waited, holding her stuffed friend. The carriage never returned.  
"Mommy! Daddy?!" She called out but no one answered back. She started to get scared and hold her doll tightly. "Where did...t-they go?" Her body shook as she heard nothing but the sounds of the forest...She was all alone, in the Everfree Forest.  
Nighttime crept up fast upon the young filly, her heartbeat at normal pace as she sat on the log. Her parents never returned and she started to shake. She was both frightened and scared. Tears poured down her eyes as she whimpered. "F-Flittershy...I'm so scared...where are mommy and daddy?" She could not control her tears anymore.  
She jumped as she heard the sound of the forest getting to her. The owls and other forms of nighttime creatures started to make these noises. She got up slowly and she looked over her surroundings. She slowly turned and went the direction her parents' carriage went. Slowly going down the darkened and gloomy road, she called out.  
"MOMMY!...DADDY!..." The voice echoed, but there was no response. The young filly breathed in at fast pace as she had sweated out of fear. "Where are they...?" She softly said. She huddled close to her doll as she continued down the path. She stopped as she noticed the tree lining in front told her it was a dead end.  
A dusk of wind blew through her soft pink mane as she felt shivers. She was not cold, she was scared. Alone in a place as if the Everfree will make any ponies spine tingle from fear. She managed to pull herself together and flap her wings. She only was able to lift up an inch off ground before crashing face first into the hard ground.  
Fluttershy was always known as a weak flier by any pony she knew, she had not even earned her Cutie Mark. Yet, during flight school, her parents put her in the advanced class. Now it made sense...Leaving her out there cold and alone. She was a weak flier and a waste of her parents' bits. Fluttershy just dropped to her knees and sobbed uncontrollably.  
"I can't fly...I'm useless..." She just held her doll, and best friend closely crying harder. She felt like a waste, but she was not going to die in those woods. She perked up, and took in a deep breath. "Okay..." She said weakly wiping the tears away. "I just have to find my way out...H-how hard can it be?"  
She buckled down and trotted passed the tree lining into the forest. Branches, leaves, and grass rubbed against her hooves and sides. She did not know where she was heading but she tried her best to figure out her location. The Everfree, despite its name only covers a few miles of land...But Fluttershy was going to regret taking those steps when she finally realized she was lost.  
The terrain was too large and filled with cliff edges, obstacles, and life threatening paths. She felt hopeless without use of her wings. As she trotted through the forest, she looked up at the lunar moon as it brightened the night sky. Her focus was shattered as she heard the snapping of a twig in the far distance. "Hello?" The timid filly called softly. She slowly trotted closer to the noise.  
Suddenly a bat swooped down and startled her. She turned and darted, she ran until she tripped on a root sticking out, and tossed and turned on a hill. She then caught one hoof on another hanging root, the force twisted it, and a loud hollow snap was heard. She then hit the ground on a solid rock. Finally, she let out a loud ear-piercing scream of pain.  
She whimpered as looked at her twisted hind leg. It was facing the opposite directing and she cried out. "SOMEPONY! HELP!" She kept yelling. She tried to move but a flash of pain sprung up and caused her to stop. No pony was around...so she had to fix it herself. Looking around, she tried to find a piece of wood, or bark, something she can bite down on.  
She then spotted a flat piece of hard bark. She dragged herself on the ground and grabbed it. Not wasting time, she bit down on the bark. She counted in her head. One... She placed one hoof on the bottom. Two… She used her other to hold her knee. Three! With a powerful twist, she attempted to fix her hoof. Pain hit her body with a flash of agony.  
She whimpered more, biting harder on the bark. Then she pressed down hard and untwisted her leg. She spat out the bark and screamed in pain more. Her scream alerted most of the furry wildlife and they ran away scared of the scream. She breathed heavily and looked at her hoof. "At least...It's fixed..." She attempted to get up, but pain still overcame her and sat back down.  
"Not now...I can't...It hurts so bad..." She lay on the ground looking at the sky. Slowly she passed out due to the pain.  
"Where am I?" Fluttershy said calmly. She found herself in her bed. Suddenly the door was forced open. Her eyes widen at the pony. "Daddy?"  
The pony laughed. "Lookie here...Another fuck up of a foal...You don't deserve those wings..."  
"Daddy...St-stop…" Suddenly the yellow Pegasus felt the strike of her father's hoof.  
The pony scowled. "You shut your Celestia damn mouth you yellow bitch..." The pony took a swig of his alcohol and threw it at Fluttershy who dodged it.  
"STOP IT! Please…" The filly began to cry.  
A malicious grin appeared on the fathers face. "You don't deserve your wings..." He suddenly took out a knife and grabbed his daughter by the wings. "Say goodbye to your wings..." He put the knife-edge under her wing bone that was connecting her wing to the rest of her body.  
"You little brat!" He made one hard slice on his daughter's wing and the skin tore off from the rest of her bone.  
The father laughed at his daughter's pain, he grabbed it and ripped her wing off, tossing it to the side as it landed with a fluff. The more Fluttershy whimpered the more her father got enraged. He brought his hoof up, as came down across her daughters face. "I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He forcefully grabbed the other wing sliced it off too. Blood gushed out the sides of the open wound.  
"Please! I beg you!" The yellow filly cried out in one desperate attempted for mercy.  
The Pegasus closed her eyes and awaited her doom. She reopened them and seen she was in a dark void of some sort. Then she felt something grab her and pull her into the darkness. "No! Please stop! I don't deserve this!" She looked up and seen her father. "Dad?"  
The pony looked down with red eyes. "Just die you twerp..." With that, he raised one hoof and kicked her into the darkness.  
Fluttershy opened her eyes as sweat ran down her forehead and sides. She felt the sides of her body; her wings were still attached to her body. She sat back breathing heavily as she did. "What the..." She did not know what to think of the nightmare she had. It felt so real but it was not. She looked up as the suns blaze blinded her for a minute.  
She got up, her leg was feeling better and she did not feel any more pain. She heard the birds chirp off in the distance. She then realized how hungry she was and that she had to eat some berries very soon. She searched around the surrounding area until she found a berry bush. It did not have much but she was so hungry.  
Slowly trotting toward it, she picked some berries and munched down on them. She was relieved to get some food. Upon finishing, she laid back. She had a feeling she was going to be stuck there for a while. She had to find a water source. Fluttershy grabbed her doll, got up, and left to find water.  
To her luck, she heard the sound of a babbling brook nearby and heard the sound of water. "Oh thank Celestia..." She rushed passed the woods at fast paced. However, suddenly she halted as she found herself near a cliff edge. Looking down she seem a watering hole. Big enough to satisfy a whole village of ponies.  
Looking up she had a great viewpoint. Over yonder were miles as miles of trees and forestry with the exception of hills at a faraway distance. She slowly made her way down from the cliff edge and to the watering hole. Around were trees, a waterfall, and an empty cave. She dipped her head into the water and drank some. She placed her doll to the side and she drank.  
After drinking, she grabbed her doll and went over to the cave. Looking inside it was relatively small. She can live there. She found water, food, and a shelter...All she needed was a weapon to defend herself from predators, and something to keep her warm. She stepped outside and tried to find something that can be used as a weapon.  
She then spotted it...The Pegasus found a long hard stick that could be sharpened with a rock. She grabbed it and a rock that was sharp enough. Heading back in the cave, she sharpened the tip of it to a nice pointy edge. She made a few practice jabs and smiled. "...This will work perfectly...I hope..."  
Fluttershy hated to say it, but she had to kill an animal for its fur. Fluttershy always delved to doing the non-violent way to handle most situations...But when it came to life or death, she did not have a choice.  
She took the rock to cut lines into the tree bark to help find her way back. She then descended into the forest to kill an animal. She picked some berries, placed them somewhere, and climbed up a tree not too far from the watering hole and she waited. An animal would come by and eat the berries, and then she will strike.  
Fluttershy waited for what feels like forever, suddenly something came into her view. A moose slowly went up to the pile of berries. "Take the bait..." Fluttershy held her weapons close as the moose came to the pile, dipped its head down, and started eating. That was the time to act.  
Fluttershy jumped from the tree and landed on the Moose back as her spear dug deep into the moose. It bolted upwards and sent Fluttershy in the air, the moose the bucked its hind legs into Fluttershy and she crashed against a tree. Nevertheless, she brushed it off, Fluttershy may be timid but she is tougher on the outer shell. The moose darted away and Fluttershy made chase.  
She was determined to get fur. She lost sight of the moose and she stopped. "Dammit!" She yelled but suddenly she got scared as the Moose's cry of death pierced her ears. "...What the?" She rushed to the sound and stopped as she looked at the corpse of the moose...With something else.  
Fluttershy's heart raced. In front of her was a wolf. The wolf was too distracted with eating to notice the filly backing up. Fluttershy then accidentally stepped on a twig and it snapped. The noise alerted the wolf. It growled as it turned and noticed Fluttershy. It made a step forward. Fluttershy, doing the only thing she can do, made a run for it.  
The wolf darted at the frightened foal as she ran. The canine the jumped as pounced onto Fluttershy. "Get off! Stop!" She managed to get on her back and try to push the wolf off. She reached for the spear she dropped. Looking up with tears, the wolf snapped at her. She was doomed...But finally she managed to stretch her arm good enough and grabbed the spear.  
"I said...get...OFF!" She rammed the spear into its eye. The wolf shrieked in pain. Fluttershy pushed the spear deeper into its skull; it successfully pierced its brain and came out the other eye. The blood dripped out the eye sockets and drenched some of Fluttershy's coat in the red ichor. She pushed the wolf off and sat against a tree.  
She just killed something...she puked out the berries she had eaten at the look of the corpse. After she did, she crawled up to the dead wolf and pulled the spear out, taking some of the eye with it. "I'm sorry..." She said softly to the wolf's body. "I'm sorry I did this to you...But don't hate me for what I'm going to do next..." She took the sharp rock and started to skin the wolf.  
After finishing, she was completely covered in the ichor of the wolf; its dead body stank of decomposition after an hour after death. She hesitantly went back to the watering hole with her spear, rock, and new cover. She washed the blood off and retreated back to the cave...Placing the skin on, she forgot to get rid of the top jaw that was still attached. However, when she placed it on, she felt warmer fur covering herself.  
The Pegasus then sat against the stonewall looking out into the sunset. Her body had other plans as she slowly succumbed to her basic instincts and slept.

Six Years Later  
Fluttershy awoke with a groan due to the sunlight hitting her. She was eleven years old now and it was her sixth year in the forest. She got up and made her way out of the cave, embracing the celestial sun.  
Birds chirped off in the distance as her eyes adjusted to the new day's light. "I wonder what's in store for today?..." The filly said to herself. She looked back to her doll that was sitting on a rock near her. "I'll be back Flittershy...I promise." She cooed to her stained doll.  
A Lot has changed. She made a few new weapons to help her hunt for wildlife, and to quickly defend herself when needed. Grabbing the bow she made a year ago, she was off into the forest to hunt. She trotted through the forest that has grown a lot bigger in just a few years.  
Some of the trees block the skyline, and the vegetation engulfed the entirety of the ground. She slowly went through the forest as she looked for something to kill for food. The forest may have grown but the berries started to stop growing, and the wild grass was poisonous to her. She is now forced to eat meat.  
Over the years, she learned to hunt, and skin pretty well with the added benefit of sewing them together using all natural items, but the years do have their faults. Over time she could not help but stay in the forest, it was her home...Her only home. No matter how hard Fluttershy tried, she could not leave the forest...Her instincts kept bringing her back.  
She was trotting when she heard the sounds of a moose nearby. She crouched as snuck behind a tree, and then she then drew her bow. One hoof pressed down on the wooden place of it, as the other pinched down on the string and arrow to pull back. "C'mon...Where are you...?" She waited patiently.  
Then out of nowhere, she spotted the moose. It did not know she was there yet so it was the perfect opportunity to strike. Aiming the bow and silencing her breath, she pointed at the moose. She counted...One...Two...Three. She let go of the arrow and it shot through the air.  
The arrow went through the neck and piercing its Adam's apple. The moose fell to the ground dead. Fluttershy went up to the moose too take her arrow back. She ripped it out and wiped the red ichor off. She grabbed the moose and dragged it back to the cave.  
Upon arriving, the Pegasus dragged it inside and took out her hoof made hatchet. She then began to cut off certain parts of the moose. Hours passed and she had skinned, mutilated, and cooked the meat over the fire. She gulped as she looked at it. "Okay...You have no choice...This is survival Fluttershy..." She leaned toward the cooked meat and bit into it.  
She chewed and swallowed, but her body rejected the meat right away as she ran outside and threw up. She then fell to her knees as her stomach emptied. After finishing, she breathed in deeply. "No...I have to stomach it...It's theme to survival...Eating things you can't stand to survive…"  
She went back into the cave, grabbed the cooked moose meat, she then bit down into it again, and found she did not puke this time as her body adjusted to the taste. She surprisingly loved the taste. It had a tangy feel that delighted her taste buds. "...This is good..." She said through chews.  
After six years of eating berries, she tasted something different...Meat. It was unlike a pony to eat animal, considering they are one, and it was unusual to enjoy it so much after two bites. Fluttershy finished the moose and sighed in relief that she ate something that was non-berry.  
The sun settled over the mountains as nothing but the skeleton of the moose was left. Fluttershy watched as the sun disappeared and the moon rose. All she heard that night was quiet serenity followed by wolves howling, crickets chirping, and light bugs buzzing.  
Laying against the rock her doll is on, she enjoyed the scenery while sharpening another arrow. Time ticks on by as it heads into the middle of night. The fire started to burn out as time aged and killed it. At this point Fluttershy had sharpened about twenty arrows for her bow.  
She soon found herself wanting to go fire off a few shots at a tree. She grabbed a stick that still had some fire on it and trotted outside. She found the perfect tree in front of her to fire off an arrow she just made. Crouching she got her aiming correctly as she looked at the tree. She drew her bow out and pulled out a bow.  
She counted to herself silently as she stretched the arrow and aimed. "Steady...steady..." Her vision stretched and she can see the tree perfectly now. She shot the arrow and it hit the tree and sticks there. "Bulls eye!" She jumped in joy as she ran to get her arrow.  
She practiced her archery for about a half hour before retreating back to the cave. She lay down on the ground and yawned as she stared up at the cave ceiling. The fire was completely burned out and the cave grew dark. Yawning again, she closed her eyes and slept.  
Fluttershy awoke from her slumber and found she was not in the cave. "Where am I now?" The mare woke up in the middle of the forest. She got up and looked up at the sky. "Hello?" Suddenly she heard the sounds of the forest took shape as a shadow moved freely behind the tree lines.  
"Who's there!?" She shouted.  
She tried to reach for her bow but she did not have it on her. "Shit..." She got in defensive position and is ready to attack. "C'mon!" Finally, the shadow charged at her and before she can react, a knife plunged deep into her stomach. She fell to the ground as the shadow loomed over her. She used whatever strength she had left and looked into her attacker's eyes.  
Her breath went numb, her eyes shrunk, and she shook at the image of the pony...in front of her...the pony that stabbed her, was herself. There was something different about her other self. The eyes were red, her mane and tail were dyed with one black highlight and the coat gave off a white glow. Her or herself grabbed the knife and forced it deep into Fluttershy.  
"Give...me...control..." It spoke in a demonic and sickly twisted tone. "You're mine..."  
Finally, she caved in and fell to the ground as her eyes shut.  
The Pegasus's eyes shot open, sweat went down her cheeks as she shook in fear...She had been having nonstop nightmares once a month, for the past six years. Fear engulfed her very being as she could not seem to just shut the images of her being tormented off.  
She looked up to see that the moose skeleton was still there. She had to get rid of it or it will stink up the cave. Dragging the skeleton out, she kept thinking of the nightmare...The one where her evil side demanded control ran chills down her spine. She quickly pushed the thought out of her head and focused on getting rid of the body.  
She dropped the skeleton out far, far away from where she slept, far from her cave. She turned and went back into the cave as she felt the thought creep back in. Fear hit her in the face as she huddled against the cave wall, afraid to sleep. Nevertheless, as the time flew by she felt her instincts kick in as she slowly drifted to sleep, and the fire blew out.  
Before she went to sleep fully, she glanced at her flank where her cutie mark is. It was a wolf head with wings, and dual arrows crossed. She earned it the day after she killed the wolf...She then fell asleep with a smile knowing that there was one good memory left.

Seven Years Later  
Fluttershy sat on the edge of the cliff above her cave. She watched as the sun rose up from the horizon. She has gotten quite big over the last couple of years. She grew to the point where the wolf cloak she wore fit her. Over the years, she explored more of the forest and found a road...A road ponies go through.  
The Pegasus goes to the road every so often to see if the ponies in carriages throw out something useful. Canned food, water bottles, and other objects. She used the canned items to make a trail back to the cave, and she used the water bottles to stock up on fresh water.  
"What I can find..." She looked at her wings and flapped them, but she did not catch air. She was never trained to fly, and when she tried to coach herself she failed miserably.  
She let out a long endearing sigh as she climbed down from the cliff and jumped to the ground with an oomph. She slowly made her way into the forest and to the path. She takes to get to the road that cuts through the Everfree. As she trotted through the forest to the road, drops of water fell at it began to sprinkle rainwater.  
"Damn...I didn't expect rain today...The clouds didn't give any hint it was going to..." Her sentence was cut short by a loud roaring of lightning that struck. She jumped a bit but managed to pull herself together as she got to the road. She then hid behind a tree and waited.  
The hours seemed to move slowly as the rain grew stronger. Fluttershy waited until she could not stand it no more...No pony was going on the road in the weather that she was in. Another roar of thunder hit and Fluttershy decided to stop for the day. She got up and was about to leave until she heard a voice in the distance...Two voices to be correct.  
"Celestia dammit!" The voices seemed to come from down the road.  
"Ah' told ya Plow, no pony is comin'!" The voices grew. "Guess we ain't smuggling food this time..." She poked her head out and spotting two earth pony stallions. One had a black mane with a blue coat, and a dagger cutie mark. The other had a white mane, orange coat, and a cutie mark that had a trinket on it.  
"We oughta come back when it AIN'T POURING!" The white maned pony said to the other. Fluttershy readied her bow and pointed at them. They did not know she was there yet so she slowly stepped back. However, she did not watch her hoofing and stepped on a twig causing a loud enough snap that it was headed beyond the downpour.  
The black maned stallion turned his attention to the direction the sound came from. "Who's there!" He shouted out.  
Slowly, Fluttershy descended from behind the trees but did not lower her bow. The two stallions froze still as the timid Pegasus got a good look at them. They both had their own weapons. The black maned one had a hatchet, and the white maned one had his own bow. Slowly the white maned one stepped up. "Listen...We don't want trouble..."  
She got her bow ready to fire. "Don't move...Or...Or I'll shoot!" Fluttershy stuttered. She was use to killing wild animals in the forest but she never shot arrows at a pony. "What are you two doing here?...I have never seen you around..."  
The black mane stallion was the first to speak. "My...My name is Plow...This here's my older brother Boulder...We don't want no trouble miss...We own a cabin deeper into the forest behind us..." He took the time to point it out.  
"If its food you're after...we have plenty..." Boulder spoke up.  
His younger brother nudged him. "What the hay are you doing?...can we trust her?..."  
"Trust me...I know what I'm doing…" The older brother smiled at Fluttershy. "So if you put that bow down...We'll be happy enough to lend food…"  
Like karma, Fluttershy's stomach growled unexpectedly. She lowered the bow and nodded. "Show me your cabin..."  
With a smile, the brothers turned and trotted to the direction their cabin was. "Well c'mon...It's this way..." One of them called out to the wolf cloaked Pegasus who shortly followed them.  
As they trotted passed the forest the younger brother went by Fluttershy. "So...How long hav'ya been in the forest?"  
Fluttershy made a small laugh. "...Well...Believe it or not...Fourteen years...Since I was a five year old filly."  
The young brother gasped in shock. "No fucking way! Hay Boulder! She's survived for fourteen years by herself!" Boulder just sighed. "So tell me...How'd you do it?"  
Fluttershy was slow on the answer. She may have just called it one word. "Luck..."  
Plow smiled. "Well...You seem like a strong pony...Talk to you later...My brother probably wants me up front." With that, Plow rushed up by his brother. Plow looked back. "...That mare sure is something..."  
Boulder rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up...Like you have a shot..." He said, giving his brother playful punch to the arm. In no time, they reached their destination. The cabin the brothers told Fluttershy about. It was a large cabin, as took up allot of the field it had. "Welcome to paradise...What was your name again?"  
"F-Fluttershy..." She said shyly. Even being hardened she still was shy around certain things. Boulder let Fluttershy and Plow in first. "Thank you…"  
The inside was huge: numerous doors, a large kitchen, and huge living quarters decorated with animal heads. Fluttershy sat on the couch and sunk into the feel. "Make yourself at home...We'll have some food made for you, Fluttershy."  
"Thank you..." Fluttershy smiled.  
Plow trots up to her. "Hey...Want me to show you the rest of the house?" Fluttershy nodded. Plow smiled and held his hoof out. "This way, ma'am…"  
Boulder watched as the two explored the house. "...Lucky bastard..." He said as he was finishing the dinner. It was still pouring water out there.  
The two went down a lit hallway and plow opened each room open to show Fluttershy. "Okay...So this here's my room, over there's the closet, over there at the far end is my brother's room, and there is our skinning room for the animals we hunt..."  
Plow then stopped in front of a locked room that had chains bolted to it with a single lock.  
"What's in there?" The mare asked Plow.  
"Oh that?...It's out work station room...Guests aren't allowed in it." Plow smiled and turned to her.  
"Listen, don't go fucking with that door, I don't want Boulder to kick you out before dinner," Plow smiled.  
"Hay! Plow! Need ya help over here!" The voice of his brother was heard.  
"Well shit...Talk to you soon Flutters...I have to go help him..." With that, he was off.  
Fluttershy watched as he disappeared around the corner. The Pegasus turned to the door. "What could they be hiding...?" She looked at the keyhole for the door and then got an idea. They said not to go in, but not peak in. She goes up to the door and looks through the keyhole.  
She can barely see but inside there was a rusted bench with a hatchet stuck on it, on the wall were tools and gear. She thought that it was another skinning room until she looked to the ground. She could not see much but a hoof covered in blood stood out to the far right.  
The Pegasus jumped back, and fell to the floor with her heart racing. "Fluttershy! Are you okay in there?!" The voice of boulder was heard.  
"Y-y-yes! I'm fine!" She said as she got back up.  
"Whelp your dinner is done! So come back to the kitchen!" Fluttershy slowly went back to the kitchen, keeping what she seen to herself, all she had to do now was eat and get the hay out of there.  
Plow look up at the Pegasus who just turned up. "Hey...There she is! Here, I poured ya a bowl..." The earth pony hoofed the bowl of soup to her.  
"Thank you..." She sat down and drank from it.  
"You're welcome, Flutters...Anything for a guest...So, what do you think of the cabin?" Plow smiled.  
"It was...Nice. I loved it…" Fluttershy tried to smile, despite what she seen. The brothers smiled as they finished their own food. Upon finishing Fluttershy got up. "Thank you for the lovely dinner, I must be on my way..."  
Plow looked up sad. "I wouldn't leave right this second...The rain is still hitting and from what I heard it'll continue for at least till the next day…"  
Fluttershy wanted to leave, but the rain will make it more difficult. She has to be on her guard the whole time to avoid what sick and twisted things those brothers may have in store for her. "Do you have a guest bed?"  
Plow smiled and had her follow him to show the guest room. As they arrived, Plow showed her the inside. "Here it is...Hope you enjoy." He smiled and walked out. "Just don't go snooping around at night...My brother hates that…" As he left, Fluttershy had to see what was behind that door by any means. She lay down, afraid to go to sleep.  
Later that night, the whole cabin was silent, except for the rain hitting it. The door to the guest room slowly opened and the Pegasus snuck out and into the kitchen. She opened a knife drawer, and pulled out a butter knife to break the lock. After that, she slowly crept past both of the brother's rooms and to the massive door.  
"Okay Fluttershy...Let's do this..." The Pegasus pushed the knife slowly into the locks key hole. She twisted it and turned it until a small snap was heard, and then the lock came off. She took off the chains carefully to make them not rattle. Moreover, she opened the door.  
She stepped inside and her eyes shrunk. There was the smell of decay, blood was everywhere, and the skin and meat of other ponies were everywhere. "What the..." She said as she went to the bench and seen some papers. They were all pounds. Each pair of pounds has a name and number by it...And at the bottom was her name. "I have to get out of…" She then was cut short as a blunt object struck her in her head, knocking her unconscious to the ground.  
Everything went blurry. "Ah' told you this bitch was no good..." Voices were heard as she slowly opened her eyes.  
"Who cares! She'll be dead soon...Oh look...She's waking up..." She felt something slap her lightly. "Wakey wakey..."  
She opened her eyes, she was in the secret room and tried to move her hooves but they were bounded. "Plow...Your mare friend's up..."  
Plow then rushed up. "Now...I told you not to try and snoop around...I talked boulder to not kill you right away..." He said as he got up in Fluttershy's face.  
Fluttershy scowled. "You two are sick...Doing this to other ponies..."  
Plow raised a hoof and backslapped Fluttershy. "Shut your mouth..." He spat. The younger brother turned to Boulder. "Let's go get her, her last meal before we get started..." He laughed as he went out the door, shortly followed by his brother. The door shut and Fluttershy was left to her thoughts.  
"At least I can figure out a way out now..." She spoke gently. She tried to move her hooves together slightly, hoping it will loosen up the rope. Looking around she find that she is not attached to a wall, so while the brothers were gone she scooted near the tool wall and hit her body against it to loosen something to fall.  
After many tries a small cutting knife fell. She reached it and branded it with her hooves. Slowly she got back to the wall she was previously on and started to cut off the restraints. "C'mon...Break you stupid rope…" She tried to cut the best she could, it started to work as she heard snaps in the rope.  
She finally loosened it enough, it slid off her hooves...And just in time, the brothers returned with an apple and stuffed it in Fluttershy's mouth. "There's your food..." Plow went up to the bench where there was a bat leaning against it, and sharp objects littering it.  
He grabbed a skinning knife and went up to Fluttershy, who spat the apple out. "The reason I wanted you alive a little longer...Is so I can have fun with you..." He grabbed Fluttershy by the mane and put the knife up to her throat. "I'm going to enjoy this..." He laughed. He went near her neck and licked up it. "Welcome to my world...Bitch..."  
On timing, Fluttershy leaned forward and bit down on his ear, plow screamed in pain as he jumped back. Fluttershy did not loosen grip and the ending result was that Plows ear tore off him completely. Fluttershy rammed into him, knife ready, and rammed it deep into his kidney. He fell and coughed blood.  
He looks over to his brother who was faxed in shock. "What are you doing?!" Fluttershy grabbed the bat on the bench. "Stop her!" Boulder snapped back and charged at the Pegasus who turned and hit him on the head with the bat. The earth pony went down with a thud. He started to convulse due to the blow.  
Fluttershy sat on his chest and brought the bat up again. She came down again, and again...Crushing the earth pony's skull like an eggshell. Blood ran down the bat, and Fluttershy's coat. The ground was filled with the red ichor of boulders corpse but Fluttershy kept wailing at the dead pony.  
After finishing, she dropped the bat and made a wailing moan. Something snapped in her, after she brutalized the pony. She then turned her attention to the younger brother who was on the ground and losing blood. He started to cry. "You...Bitch...You killed my brother..." Tears flowed as his hatred took over. "YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!"  
Fluttershy had a pained, angry look. She turned and took the hatchet from the bench and went up to the broken pony. She loomed over him and brought the hatchet up. "Welcome to my world, BITCH!" Plow brought his hooves up to plead for mercy as Fluttershy swooped to the side and made a nice swipe of the hatchet.  
It was lodged into the side of his neck and blood gushed out his open sound and flowed out his mouth. She tore the hatchet out and came up and down with it again at the convulsing earth pony and the force tore his head off completely. The head rolled on the floor a few times, the red ichor from inside the corpse drained, and the pony gushed out.  
The ground and walls were coated with the new layer of blood, Fluttershy did not move for the next few minutes. Suddenly she snapped and started to hold on to her head, screaming...She let her dark side finally take over as she was reborn...She made her way out of the room with the hatchet, and made her way outside.  
The rain still flowed continuously and it washed most of the blood off. Her body shook as she made one final scream while the thunder in the atmosphere ignited.

Two years Later  
Sixteen years...Sixteen long years...That is how long she has lived in the forest, how long she defended herself, how long she had to survive. The world has been hard on her...changed her into a killing machine. She is no longer the kind mare...The one that would be kind...No...She is a murderous Pegasus who will defend her home...At any cost…But she did fail one time...  
She woke up after a long night's rest, the first one in years. She made her way out of the comfort of her cave home that had grown vegetation with age. Outside the forest had grown bigger as well. The trees got thicker, and the grass overgrown and was taller than Fluttershy.  
The Pegasus had her doll restrained to her side, below the hatchet. The bold mare took her first steps outside and smiled. "Let's see what I can hunt today..." She said as she descended into the tall grass. The date was December 31...but it was odd that it was not snowing...It was cold but there was no snow. There has not been snow for a few years, but she has not let that bother her.  
She moved some grass slowly out of her way, no animal in sight, or heard. "This is strange...Where the hay is all the animals?" Suddenly she heard a snapping of a twig and immediately drew her bow. "Who's there!" She shouted. It was odd...It was not the sound of an animal, or pony but gurgling sound...And it was nearing.  
She put her bow away and took out the hatchet she had ever since she met those sick ponies. "Come out! So my blade can cut you!" She shouted again. She then heard it come from the trees, it was louder than ever and the sound did not stop. "What the..." She was cut short when a shadow charged and tried to swipe her with a spear.  
"Get back!" She called out and swiped at it with her hatchet. She was suddenly knocked into the ground, and the shadow stepped into the light...It was a cloaked figure and it continued the gurgling. As it raised its spear, Fluttershy saw it as the opportunity she cannot miss.  
She grabbed her hatchet and got a well-placed slash across its hind legs. It fell to its knees. As Fluttershy got up she made an uppercut with the cloaked figure, slicing it across the chest and it fell. After it finished convulsing and lay dead, the Pegasus saw more detail to her attacker. It did not even look pony.  
It's face was deformed, it had no eyes or mouth...Just a small hole where it's muzzle was supposed to be, and it also had no mane what-so-ever...It looked like a monster. She slowly went up to it, and immediately her concentration broke as she heard a loud crashing sound.  
She followed in the direction of the sound and looked passed the grass. She spotted large metal creatures knock the trees down and a large group of those things following. Most of them wore armor and they were pulling cages full of those deformed ponies she seen. "What the hay..." She spoke softly and watched the display be holding in front of her.  
Slowly she backed up, and tried to avoid the army. She looked up the metal giant and seen a large, buff Pegasus standing on it, wearing a full suit of armor. He looked normal except for that large deformed eye. He turned and shouted. "Faster you whelps! We need to get this shipment of reapers to Discord by sundown! Now!" He huffed drawing the whip and whipped the pullers to go faster. "And where is that one that escaped the cage!"  
Fluttershy gasped and looked back to where she killed that thing. Suddenly the Pegasus on the machine stopped, and lowered the whip. "I smell...Fear...Somepony is nearby..." He looked at where Fluttershy was hiding. "I think I know where..." He quickly took out his Tomahawk and threw it.  
Fluttershy heard it and dodged the attack as the Tomahawk hit the tree. The mare looked at the boss pony and pointed. "Kill her! Kill the heretic!"  
Fluttershy's eyes widened and she bolted up and ran. She had no idea where she was going but anywhere is better than back there. "Keep running...you can't fight them all...focus dammit..."  
The boss pony went behind the machine and inside was a furnace. "Archers! Light your arrows up! And burn the fucking forest and the heretic bitch to the ground!" He demanded. The archer creatures all lit their arrows up and aimed up. The boss pony counted. "One...two...THREE! OPEN FIRE!"  
With that, all the archers shot their fire arrows and each had hit a tree and caught fire. The forest was in flames, and Fluttershy struggled to not suck up the fumes. She coughed violently and tried to make it to the cliff and climb up to escape the smoke clouds. She got to the cliff and tried to climb it.  
The last archer aim up high and shot the arrow. The arrow went so far that it reached where Fluttershy was. It did not hit her but caused her to jump and fall off the cliff. She landed face first on the cold ground, she could not move. The boss roared in delight. "Ah ha! Nice shot! Now let's go...We have to deliver these things..."  
With that, the group left the forest burning. Fluttershy breathed slowly and was barely conscious...She then passed out due to the trauma...And the world turned to black.


End file.
